With the popularity of LED technology, more and more LED lights are used in people's life. Currently on the market, almost all wireless dimming and color temperature adjusting remote controllers employ radio frequency control technology, which has a weak anti-interference ability, networking inconvenience, mediocre reliability, and cannot achieve scenario modes, music-controlling colors, and other functions. Moreover, in conventional art, there is a technical bottleneck in integrating the lighting function of the light and the Bluetooth communication function.